


A bird's song and a kiss

by nakymatonlapsi



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Birds, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-12
Updated: 2014-04-12
Packaged: 2018-01-19 03:30:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1453825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nakymatonlapsi/pseuds/nakymatonlapsi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Courfeyrac is at the beach and has difficulties dealing with Combeferre and birds. Especially birds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A bird's song and a kiss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JennaCupcakes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JennaCupcakes/gifts).



> This was inspired by the Les amis vlog project!Combeferre's love for birds and my wonderful friend's obsession with them. I apologize for the lack of bird's songs despite the title.

When Courfeyrac agreed to do this getaway weekend at the beach of the northern sea, somewhere on the border between France and Belgium, he had envisioned long walks along the water. Preferably at sundown. Preferably with Combeferre. All of these conditions have in fact come true but he has somehow forgotten one apparently very important factor: birds. 

Combeferre had turned out to be nearly as big of a nerd about birds as he is about moths. Unfortunately for Courfeyrac, there seem to be a lot of birds at the beach. He had imagined walking with Combeferre, talking and joking, catching up with each other. And yes, okay, maybe he had wished for some hand holding too because he was a tactile person after all and platonic hand holding is totally fine. Except that maybe walks along the beach at sundown hand in hand are not exactly friendship territory anymore. Neither are Courfeyrac's feeling for Combeferre, although he tries not to ponder those too closely. An ill-advised one-sided crush on your best friend isn't really the best thing to dwell on. 

The two of them are currently at the beach, however, and despite the very romantic sunset they're definitely not holding hands. Instead, Courfeyrac has to stop walking every five steps to wait as Combeferre gushes over yet another bird, all of which he is able to name and tell basic habits of. And it isn't like he is not unbearably cute like this, cheeks flushed with excitement, hair tussled by the wind and eyes beaming at Courfeyrac with every bird he identifies.

The problem is that he is beautiful and the urge to kiss him threatens to overwhelm Courfeyrac. His friend's passion for birds is enticing and frankly, it's just blatantly unfair.

"Courf, look at that gannet! Isn't it just amazing?!" 

Courfeyrac groanes helplessly. 

"I really need you to shut up about your birds for a second, Combeferre, or I'll have to resort to drastic methods. You are gorgeous and I'm having a situation here."

"...and I was most definitely not going to say that out loud."

Combeferre's smile is warm as he steps closer and the way his hands fit around Courfeyrac' s waist feels familiar and completely new at the same time. He smells like sea water and peppermint and, perplexingly, home and when he kisses Courfeyrac it is the most gratifying thing in the world. 

"I like you even more than birds."


End file.
